Cluster Reboot: Return to Cluster Prime (MLaaTR: Rebooted Episode)
Cluster Reboot: Return to Cluster Prime or simply Return to Cluster Prime '''is a 2 hour television special of MLaaTR: Rebooted. The special is a sequel to the original My Life as a Teenage Robot TV special, Escape from Cluster Prime. Plot After Jenny invites 3 of her friends over for a sleepover, they are captured and taken to Cluster Prime, but this capture isn't an ordinary capture. Synopsis The episode starts on Cluster Prime, where four mysterious robots discover 3 humans that look like 3 of them, the other robot says that they've found a "species match" and tell them to bring the humans and "her" to Cluster Prime. Back on Earth, Jenny invites her friends over to a sleepover at her house, the fun starts in a montage until the final part of the sleepover, getting some sleep, in Jenny's closet, 2 of the robots from the beginning of the episode come in and tell one robot to activate the portal to Cluster Prime, as the portal activates, it sucks all of Jenny and her friends into the portal. While falling in a hole they were teleported to, they were tranquilized to sleep. They then wake up to find themselves in a gray silver room, where a voice on speaker tells them to come out of the room, a door opens and the duo walk out of the room. The walk through a long maze until they reach a door, where another speaker is, the voice from the speaker tells them to open the door with a combination, the duo enter the room only to find 2 shadows of the robots from the beginning of the episode, Brad kicks the robots and the 2 robots smash into the third one, before Brad delivers the final blow, he finds out that the shadows are actually the robotic counterparts of Jenny's friends, they start to complain on what they look like until they are interrupted by a hoarse voice which is actually Vega's voice because she accidentally swallowed a piece of metal, she tells the entire gang that Vexus trapped herself and the robotic counterparts of Jenny's friends underground and hypnotized all of Cluster Prime to make Jenny an enemy on Cluster Prime again and Vexus a queen again. While underground, Vega has taught herself many things, like using her wings without using her boosters. Vega tells them they need to head to Sol Angeles, Jenny is confused thinking that she thought Cluster Prime was just a one-city planet, Vega tells her that the creator of Cluster Prime also made the planet look a lot like Earth, she tells the duo that every Summer on Cluster Prime, an open mic night is hosted.They decide they pose as a family of robots that are identical but different in a band called Electronica Dramanica from a planet called 41Quan. At the Open Mic Night, which is hosted outside, the start to play One More Time by Daft Punk, but at a college, a robot asks her college mate to look up the planet 41Quan online, only for no results, the college mate then realizes that being broadcast on TV, the lead singer was actually Drab wearing a helmet and a costume, as well as Jenny, Brad, Shell, Tuff, & Vega. The crowd then chases them with the power of their golden robot chips that gives them the ability to transform, the guys go into a warehouse only for a laser beam to break through, hitting Sheldon's right eye, Drab finds a piece of electric wire on the ground, Tuck is scared at Sheldon for no reason, Brad grabs out a mirror and shows it to Sheldon, only that in the reflection, Sheldon's shot right eye are actually wires and circuits, after discovering that he was a robot named DSTR-2 made on Cluster Prime, Vega becomes officially his mother, and he is redesigned as a new robot called, Blu-I. Equipped with a golden computer chip. As the robot people attack the warehouse, Blu-I fights them all of with is laser gun he got from the power of his robot chip, he defeats them all, & then he obtains a mysterious key, he shows it to Vega, only to tell him that the way to unlock the front door for Vexus' castle. They then travel to I-C8pture Island, a place where the I-C8ptures reside. '''More TBA Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:TV Specials